1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action analysis apparatus for outputting information about an action or a posture of a target object such as a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for discriminating a posture of a person who is a photographic subject from image data imaged, an apparatus etc. using a relative positional relation between parts of body such as a hand and a shoulder have been developed conventionally (for example, JP-A-8-320920). Such an apparatus is used, for example, in the case of checking an effect of rehabilitation of an imaged person in the field of rehabilitation.
However, in the case of checking an action of a person, for example, during training of rehabilitation, the person must be imaged over the whole training, its imaging time of several minutes or longer is often taken. On the other hand, the side of a person in charge of an action check, for example, medical personnel related to rehabilitation needs to check the whole image imaged in the rehabilitation, and it takes a long time to make the check in the present state of affairs.
The invention has been implemented in view of the actual circumstances described above, and one object of the invention is to provide an action analysis apparatus capable of reducing a burden of a person in charge of an action check and improving working efficiency.